


Cultured in Westeros

by natalia17, stagaawolf



Series: Cultured in Westeros Magazine [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya Modern AU, Modern AU, and gendry as clovis, arya stark as an actress, featuring arya stark as arya stark or nan of eddard in the song of ice and fire, gendry and arya, gendry baratheon as an actor, gendrya falling in love on set playing their characters, lots of fluff, lots of mentioning each other, magazine style, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia17/pseuds/natalia17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagaawolf/pseuds/stagaawolf
Summary: A magazine-style gendrya modern au.Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon are famous for playing the roles of Nan of Eddard and Clovis in the most popular television series in the world, A Song of Ice and Fire a.k.a Game of Thrones. The Cultured in Westeros magazine features both their journey post-season 8, its final season, and what they will get up to next.Basically, what if Arya and Gendry played themselves in Game of Thrones?





	1. Feature: Arya Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @natalia17's work (also her Instagram edits are to die for!). So basically, Arya plays Arya (or Nan) and Gendry plays Gendry (or Clovis) and I hope it's not too difficult to follow! :D

**A R Y A S T A R K**

_By Margaery Tyrell  
_ _Photography by Meera Reed_

Since the first episode of _A Song of Ice and Fire _was released worldwide in 2011, millions upon millions of fans have dreamt of being transported to the medieval period of the Crownlands in which the popular television show is set. But what most probably don’t know is that, in reality, it is located just a few kilometres northeast of Kings Landing – blink twice and the castle that sits overlooking Blackwater Rush is your best bet. This is where Arya Stark, known around these parts for her titular character Nan of Eddard, sits, like most days, perched in her trailer, squeezing in a lunch of Braavosi couscous and sipping on a cold can of cola as she waits for a shot to be set up in one of the converted ballrooms.

For Arya, the series of sound stages, converted ballrooms, the weapons room, and art departments have been both a place of work as well as her second home for almost a decade. At age 14, she was handpicked to play one of contemporary fiction’s most beloved badass, and since then, she’s been acting opposite major Westerosi stars including Tywin Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen and even opposite her infamous older brother Robb Stark on a gruelling and physically-demanding filming schedule for the television show that has currently ended on its eighth and final season.

The series that made Arya Stark famous is no mere medieval fantasy drama. It is most known for its intricate storytelling and dark, overwhelming themes coupled with violence, sex and intrigue, which, for Stark’s character, has meant following the progression of an innocent but fierce little girl to a full-fledged assassin avenger who can wear the face of her enemies. And if that doesn’t sound thrilling enough, Arya Stark is also a commanding fighter in real life, having trained extensively in the martial arts.

While Arya has committed most of her teenage years to the Kings Landing set, she doesn’t seem to resent having to trade going to a normal high school and attending university for rehearsals, filming, and premieres. Although now, the 22-year-old has started to steer her own ship when it comes to what is next for her in the industry (or, in Nan of Eddard’s case, the actual ship her character sails away on at the end of the final episode).

She moved out of the family home in Winterfell at 19 and into a Kings Landing duplex with her sister, the reinventive fashion designer Sansa Stark (its proximity to the set and to her sister’s work was a deciding factor in the choice of the location). She’s picked up an interest in high fashion thanks to said sister (and a new fan of one of the biggest fashion houses in Westeros: House Martell, who recently photographed her for a magazine – see photos here). But now, the star is considering leaving Kings Landing this spring to venture back to Winterfell to study archaeology and/or anthropology. She hasn’t decided which one quite yet.

Arya Stark’s life may seem to suddenly fall off-script – but it’s definitely not falling apart. She’s never been shy of speaking about her own sense of celebrity in a world dominated by an insatiable appetite for her personal life but she is far smarter and much more in control of her transparency, which she said lets her have overwhelming power over the incessant rubbish of the tabloids.

Her Instagram page is a carefully-curated set of photographs and videos ranging from her time filming, her donning her sister’s fashion pieces, and the more avidly sought-after images of her and Gendry Baratheon, her fellow co-star turned-fiancé. Arya isn’t one for fanfare and she thrives in the normality of her every day. She has a deep love for historical fiction, hence her being interested in starring in _A Song of Ice and Fire,_ she buys books by the mountains at her local bookshop, and she’s beyond fearless - she once took me to play pool in a Fleabottom pub frequented by big hairy blacksmith-looking fellers in leather jackets. She’s happy being part of the Crownlands world, but she’s even happier being outside of it and just doing her own thing.

Arya’s most thankful for the freedom from the meticulously-planned days and uneven call times and wrap times that are often before sunrise. She is Nan of Eddard for months on end every year and she has no complaints. Well, apart from a few sore spots and bruises. After taking her out to her favourite local spot called Hot Pie’s which is owned by a dear friend of hers, we went back to her shared apartment. Despite the fact that her and Sansa just hosted a dinner party the night before, the place was immaculate. She said her sister is a neat freak but then, so is she.

Arya Stark is as effortless as she looks in the paparazzi shots, if not, more. You expect to see that fierce, almost-murderous scowl, the bruised ivory skin, and perhaps a weapon belt hanging across her waist. But it’s the almond-shaped, wide-set grey eyes that takes you by surprise. She is nothing but the embodiment of all things lovely in her own Arya Stark way.

Arya shuffled towards the end of the couch to open the balcony door where a now-awake Nymeria (her hulking Northern Inuit), who played Nan’s direwolf on the show, came bounding in. They gifted Nymeria to Arya on her 16th birthday and she said that she never cried as much as she did on that day. With the dog happily resting by her feet, she proceeded to serve us tea and toasted scones as we sat down to talk about _A Song of Ice and Fire_, her inspirations, and what’s next for the young star.

MARGAERY TYRELL: Please tell me your mum made the strawberry jam. Please.

ARYA STARK: You know I would never offer you something less than what you deserve. She sent a box-full. Sansa’s spared you two bottles.

TYRELL: This is why you both are my favourite sisters. Now tell me, how did your dinner party with the Baratheons go last night?

STARK: Well, it wasn’t a disaster so I say successful. Sansa cooked everything, thank the gods. And it was kind of really, ridiculously fun seeing Gendry made fun of. I mean, I’ve known the guy since I was 13, but his sisters brought photos. You know how that would’ve gone. Oh, and my blueberry pie was a hit.

TYRELL: Tell us about yesterday’s shoot for House Martell. I know how obsessed you are with Oberyn Martell because hey, let’s face it, who isn’t?

STARK: Oh gods, I was so star struck. It’s the first time I worked with [photographer] Meera Reed too and she was so quirky and artistic and really encapsulated Oberyn’s pieces. He’s so down to earth and just so skilled. I wish I had been paying more attention to what he was saying.

TYRELL: How could a man like that be so delicate and visionary when it comes to clothes but so gracefully ruthless when it comes to handling that spear?

STARK: How is he a fashion guru _and_ an ultimate fighter? We will never know.

TYRELL: I remember the first time I visited you on set back in Season 3. I complained about that gods-awful costume you’ve been sporting for so long. They were so drab. Totally uninspired.

STARK: Hey, I liked those clothes. Comfy, practical, and just a tad itchy.

TYRELL: And your hair!

STARK: I was with my cousin Jon when I got that cut. He said I could pass as my dad in the ‘70s. He wasn’t wrong.

TYRELL: So the show is officially wrapped, the season finale has aired and everyone’s loudly sharing their grievances. How do you fit in to all of this now?

STARK: I’m gutted. I love Nan so much and she’s helped shaped me to be the person I am today. It’s uncanny really, how she would 100% be me in another life. But the response to the finale is overwhelming. Can’t say I don’t blame them…

TYRELL: Can I be honest with you though?

STARK: When are you not?

TYRELL: I wasn’t really a fan of what they did to Nan and Clovis. I mean, it was so great to see you both reunite after so many years and you know how hard I squealed at that sexual tension. But they ruined you, Arya. They ruined their love!

STARK: Gendry and I had a long chat about that, actually. I mean, it’s _A Song of Ice and Fire,_ anything could happen. Both of us kind of accepted that perhaps our characters won’t ever meet again or if they do, it’ll just be as acquaintances. So, it was a nice surprise to see them come together on screen.

TYRELL: Wait, so you both didn’t know that Nan and Clovis were going to end up together?

STARK: Nope. I mean, I was hoping they would. Gendry was more optimistic about it. He was so excited when we got to _that_ part of the script. Maybe too excited.

TYRELL: You took your kit off and got it on with your on-screen and off-screen lover. That must’ve been something.

STARK: I’m well-behaved. I’ve worked with David [Nutter, the director] before and he was very accommodating. Nan and Clovis didn’t need to get it on the usual _Ice and Fire_ style like in the earlier seasons. Gendry agreed with me on that.

TYRELL: Can you imagine if he went full bull though?

STARK: What makes you think he didn’t?

TYRELL: Okay, you’re spilling your off-screen deets to me after this interview. I’d kill to see some behind-the-scenes footage of your sex scene.

STARK: Why are you like this?

TYRELL: You’re too modest for your own good, Arya Stark. Also a shaved Gendry as Clovis is a far cry from what he looks like outside those porno blacksmith clothes.

STARK: The scene was very tasteful. I enjoyed doing it. Even if you only got to see a side boob.

TYRELL: Gendry just doesn’t want you showing everyone what’s underneath.

STARK: That and the fact that I wouldn’t have done so anyway. At least not in the circumstances they were in. I was more concerned about getting the beats right. That was certainly a moment for Nan.

TYRELL: You’ve gone through seven hells this season.

STARK: Bruised and battered and sleep-deprived.

TYRELL: Would you do a role like this again or would you prefer something a bit more tame?

STARK: I don’t think I would, no. _Ice and Fire_ gave me an opportunity to be myself in a role and perhaps I enjoyed myself far too much to think about another opportunity that could even come close. It’s so dear to my heart and it may be time to move on.

TYRELL: Move on like Nan?

STARK: Kind of. I mean, her sailing away wasn’t a huge shocker but I had hoped that Nan would stay in the Crownlands and me, Arya, would do more of the travelling. Gendry told me that his character definitely went with her on that boat. They’re living their happily ever after.

TYRELL: Speaking of happily ever after…you and Gendry. Can I be you?

STARK: Oh, please.

TYRELL: Don’t start with me! I remember when you, me, Gendry, Sansa, Loras and Renly went to White Harbour last summer. Sipping tequilas, doing wet T-shirt contests and pretending we’re a group of slutty theatre girls. How did we come up with such a maniacal plan?

STARK: Don’t forget the matching outfits. Gods, you and Sansa were so horny on main.

TYRELL: We were with two gay jocks and your boyfriend, what did you expect? And Gendry was just so into you! It was disgustingly cute.

STARK: He proposed to me that same year, by the way, if you happen to not remember.

TYRELL: He did! He’s such a puppy.

STARK: He really is.

TYRELL: How do you navigate a relationship as public as yours given your celebrity status?

STARK: I think ours is more of those relationships where we have such a great admiration for each other but also a level of comfortability that translated off-screen so well. I’m generally a private person and he’s even more private. But we celebrate each other publicly. It’s a level of transparency that we can control and we both like that.

TYRELL: Robb [Stark, her older brother] said that he wanted to play opposite you in a role where you don’t play brothers and sisters. Something detective-mystery or the like.

STARK: We both love the show _The Brotherhood_ and I told him that I could play Sandor Clegane’s character and he can play Beric Dondarrion’s. He’d look great with an eye patch and I’m very good at swearing. 

TYRELL: If given the opportunity would you do it?

STARK: I mean we really only shared a few scenes together in the entirety of _Ice and Fire _but maybe, sure. Years down the track, perhaps. When I’m back from digging some sites.

TYRELL: So archaeology it is then? 

STARK: Don’t rush me!

TYRELL: I remember your dad used to tell me how much you loved performing in front of everyone especially when you were younger. What changed now?

STARK: Nothing’s changed. Just the circumstances. I’ve been on this show for more than half my life and I figured I wanted to do something else. Something a bit more reckless, you know? I want to travel. See things, explore, learn.

TYRELL: Get married.

STARK: Get married.

TYRELL: Not that it’s reckless!

STARK: Hardly. Sometimes I feel like I’m a thousand years old already.

TYRELL: Not that you look anything close to a thousand. And even then, Gendry will probably still marry you.

STARK: I can’t stop thinking about how funny our lives have become because of this show. I was a 14 year-old crushing on a 19 year-old for goodness sake. It sounds so high school.

TYRELL: I remember when you joined that fight club here in Kings Landing and Gendry almost tore his hair out when you came back all battered up. You took a selfie while bleeding on his carpeted floor!

STARK: He’s seriously the best thing in my life.

TYRELL: Do you know that you’re the most unconventional celebrity right now?

STARK: Is it because I can’t sing?

TYRELL: You’re so fearless and unproblematic and like Nan, you’re so _intimidating_. But in such a fabulous way. You’ve got quite an unapologetic style and you’re trained to actually kill people. Like, you _can_ kill people.

STARK: Better not mess with me, Marge.

TYRELL: You’re very involved when it comes to your family. Is it difficult not having your parents there with you on set when others your age had theirs to chaperone them?

STARK: My dad was involved for a while, especially in the first season but it did become a little hard when he had to go back to Winterfell. When Syrio assumed the role, it wasn’t as hard anymore. He loved me like his own.

TYRELL: You have this unbelievable resilience to the horrors of this industry but you’ve never shied away from not speaking your mind either. How do you cope with the pressure of fame and its demands for you to speak up all the time?

STARK: I’m the third of five siblings. I play fair but I play with my wits. I use my platform to share what I enjoy as Arya, not Nan. I’m not Nan of Eddard. I’m Arya Stark of Winterfell. There’s a difference.

TYRELL: It’s rare for someone to have such a deep sense of responsibility and outlook for such a young age. How did that start for you?

STARK: I was left to my own devices for the latter half of my teenage years and it taught me to have more faith in myself. To make mistakes, figure things out and work backwards. I learnt what I didn’t want more than what I wanted. And apart from Syrio, Gendry’s been a constant in my life and I owe a great deal to him.

TYRELL: What’s the hardest part about being under the microscope with _A Song of Ice and Fire_ as the biggest television show in the world?

STARK: Invisibility. I want to walk down the streets of Winter Town and not be expected to keep up a mean pace. Kings Landing hovers over me. And I’m tiny enough as it is.

TYRELL: If someone recognises you on the street, what’s your strategy? How do you counter the domino effect?

STARK: I approach them and ask them to do me a favour. Don’t take photographs, walk with me for a bit if they want or I can give them a quick hug. I don’t want to be derisive – they are people after all. I always run errands with someone – Gendry, Sansa or with another friend. Generally people understand.

TYRELL: Is it totally out of turn to ask you about your upcoming nuptials?

STARK: Seven hells, Tyrell, you know it won’t stop you anyway.

TYRELL: It’s true! So, as a part of the hyper-fixated happiness generation, how did Gendry Baratheon make you say yes?

STARK: You make it sound like he forced me into being engaged to him.

TYRELL: You know your girl isn’t one to be tied down just yet.

STARK: For a romantic, you are such a contradiction. Gendry and I have been friends since season 1. I really looked up to him. You probably don’t know this, but when I turned 17, just after he left the show on hiatus, he came up to Winterfell and boarded with us.

TYRELL: I can’t believe you’re only telling me this now.

STARK: He was working on a project up at Eastwatch. I’d spend months in Kings Landing shooting and the rest in Winterfell. We became fast friends. Everything else followed after.

TYRELL: I can’t imagine finding the one you’ll love for the rest of your life at 22 but you and Gendry got it all figured out. It’s so special.

STARK: I’ve always known it’ll be him.

TYRELL: I love how I can turn you into such a sap.

STARK: Oh, shut up.

TYRELL: So Sansa’s working hard on the dress, Gendry’s ready to start another hush-hush TV project and you’re in the process of saying goodbye to your stardom.

STARK: I’m going on a pilgrimage. To every incredible script Arya Stark will be turning down as she chases her wild non-acting ambitions.

TYRELL: Call me when you’re in Highgarden. Gran’s been asking about you so much.

STARK: Tell her she’s officiating the wedding.

**Margaery Tyrell** **is a co-editor of _Cultured in Westeros_ and the artistic director of fashion label _Sweet Summer._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next issue: Gendry Baratheon! I wonder who's interviewing our lover boy? ;D Check it out on the next update!
> 
> As always, would love to hear your thoughts!! <3 <3


	2. Feature: Gendry Baratheon

**G E N D R Y B A R A T H E O N**

_By Arya Stark  
Photography by Podrick Payne_

Gendry Baratheon was born in the capital of Kings Landing. His thick Fleabottom accent is both his bane and his power – not that it ever stopped him from receiving a Golden Hand nomination for his role as a mute teenager in the 2009 film _Tower of Ghosts_. After the success of the film, the young Baratheon struck out on his own, moved to a share house in the main city, and developed his strong love for acting. He hasn’t looked back since.

Gendry is self-deprecating but optimistic, even if it doesn’t come through in his current acting gamut. The pragmatic 28-year-old has favoured independent dramas over Westerosi blockbusters and before picking up a role in _A Song of Ice and Fire_ as the bastard blacksmith Clovis (also known as The Bull), he’s had his eyes set on working on stage. And recently, behind the lens as a director.

In Gendry’s upcoming television series, _Hollow Hill_, he plays a hot-headed foster father of three, a character he describes as a “true disciplinarian with an incredible soft spot”. The project gave Gendry the opportunity to play against a type, and it sparked a unique friendship between him and the series creators whom Gendry is in collaboration with to direct an episode – his first ever.

The actor has a habit of putting himself in situations that are as close to the usual as possible. For instance, he takes every opportunity to commute to work and is often found grocery shopping at his local food markets early on a Saturday in his grey t-shirts and jeans. But it’s the shining eyes and easy smiles that has captivated the masses outside of his trending performances onscreen.

The notoriously press-averse actor eyes journalists with scepticism but approaches his interviews with respectful panache nonetheless. Good thing the person asking the questions is none other than Arya Stark herself. It’s as intimate as one could get to the very busy actor.

ARYA STARK: Hi Gendry!

GENDRY BARATHEON: You sound far away. Where are you?

STARK: I’m at our hotel sipping mimosas and gorging on room-service cheeseburgers. You know, the usual.

BARATHEON: Are you on loud speaker?

STARK: Yep.

BARATHEON: Come a bit closer. I can’t hear you properly.

STARK: Is that better? This interview isn’t starting off well, you know.

BARATHEON: You should’ve just waited for me. I’m on my way back now.

STARK: Where’s the fun in that? Anyway, did you know that it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow?

BARATHEON: I did. I’m going to a group Valentine’s dinner with my wife and four other friends.

STARK: That sounds awful. Can she bail? She may have better plans that includes staying in and not talking to people.

BARATHEON: Does it involve more room-service cheeseburgers? And maybe a bottle of wine or two?

STARK: Now you’re talking.

BARATHEON: I’ll make the calls. But tell me how you are first. Did you see Sansa today?

STARK: Yes. And stop asking me questions. I’m supposed to be doing that.

BARATHEON: Okay, I’m sorry. Shoot. Ask me anything.

STARK: How are you? Why did you answer in the first ring? Aren’t you busy?

BARATHEON: Traffic’s bad, really bad. Might be an hour or so before I get to you. I got in the car as soon as you called so I answered.

STARK: Is me interviewing you weird?

BARATHEON: You haven’t exactly asked me anything personal yet, Arya.

STARK: But you’ll answer when I do, right?

BARATHEON: When have I ever said no to you?

STARK: You put up a good fight though.

BARATHEON: Only sometimes.

STARK: Don’t be mad but I just sent you a link to this twitter thread that someone made of Clovis making googly eyes at Nan throughout the series. Your character was so whipped for Nan. You know, it’s been almost a year since the finale and people are still not over that ending?

BARATHEON: Why would I be mad? And well, it kinda sucked, didn’t it? They deserved each other. Or at the least found some closure. One final scene with them talking it out would’ve appeased most of the fans, I think. Are we going to get in trouble for this?

STARK: Probably.

BARATHEON: You left a surprisingly sweet voicemail on my last day of shooting _Ice and Fire_. Do you remember? You had just finished filming that scene on the boat and you had a bit too much to drink and you kept telling me that at least we’re together in real life so the fans won’t be too upset by their ending.

STARK: How dare you out me like this, Baratheon. That was supposed to be our moment.

BARATHEON: Every day is our moment.

STARK: Oh my gods, stop.

BARATHEON: Did you know that Clovis actually prefers his hair shaved?

STARK: Is that why you kept that cut long after shooting wrapped?

BARATHEON: It’s so hot in Kings Landing, Arya.

STARK: When is it not? Now tell me what it’s like playing Clovis. He’s pretty similar to you in real life. Less snarky, maybe, but still.

BARATHEON: It was lots of fun playing Clovis. I love how he’s got quite unique weapons throughout the series even if he’s not an actual fighter like Nan or something. But I loved his sincerity the most. I think we’re similar in a lot of ways, Clovis and I.

STARK: Isn’t it weird that we play characters so similar to who we are in real life?

BARATHEON: I think we’re drawn to them because of that connection. It also makes it a little easier to play when you can identify yourself with the character.

STARK: You’ll be playing someone completely different from Clovis in _Hollow Hill_. You’ve started shooting that.

BARATHEON: Wrapping up my character for the season tomorrow. It’s definitely…different.

STARK: How so? And don’t say because you’re playing a father figure. You’d be great at that.

BARATHEON: Are you implying that we have kids right now?

STARK: Seven hells, Gendry, how did you get that from what I said?

BARATHEON: So that’s a no then? With having kids right now?

STARK: No. Yes! Stop confusing me.

BARATHEON: Should I talk to you about _Hollow Hill_? Get down to business?

STARK: Right this instant. Tell me about how you started off as an actor. Did you always see yourself as a performer?

BARATHEON: Mum was a performer and I didn’t know it then, but I think, subconsciously, I always admired it to the point of wanting to imitate it. When she passed away and my siblings and I lived with [his adopted father] Davos, it became much clearer.

STARK: It was an outlet for you in high school, wasn’t it?

BARATHEON: Yeah, exactly. And when I moved out after graduating, it just felt right.

STARK: We met on set pretty much after that, didn’t we?

BARATHEON: A little before that. Your dad introduced us, remember?

STARK: Oh, right! Wow, that feels so long ago now.

BARATHEON: I remember it very clearly.

STARK: Of course you do. You had a tiny, boyish-looking girl openly ogling you.

BARATHEON: [laughs] You were very hard to ignore.

STARK: Still am.

BARATHEON: That’s true.

STARK: Do you remember when Sandor [Clegane] came in for the season 3 rehearsals and we almost lost our shit?

BARATHEON: To be fair, he was our favourite character.

STARK: Yes, because it’s _The Brotherhood_, Gendry. _The Brotherhood_. And then you tried to pretend that you weren’t as massively obsessed with him as I was.

BARATHEON: Because he was _scary_, Arya. A part of me wanted to impress him and another part just wanted to throw you over my shoulder and get you as far away from him as I could.

STARK: He’s the biggest sweetheart.

BARATHEON: To you he was. He adored you.

STARK: Honestly, it was very mutual. So, it’s been a while since _Ice and Fire_ aired and now you’ve moved on to doing other shows and perhaps a behind-the-camera gig. What’s the process like with this transition?

BARATHEON: I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’ve grown more attached to telling stories as opposed to being part of them as a character. Not that you’re not telling a story as a character. I think it’s to do with the process of planning and setting up shots and so on. I’m good with working with my hands and I thought I could give it a shot.

STARK: When did you get this epiphany?

BARATHEON: After we got married, I think.

STARK: I _knew_ you were distracted during our honeymoon. We double parked for nothing, Gendry Baratheon.

BARATHEON: What? No! No. I was thinking about you so much and how you made a decision to take a break from acting to pursue your other interests and passions and I thought to myself, why couldn’t I? Not that I have other interesting passions apart from you and work. But at least there’s that side of it I could try.

STARK: You have other interesting passions! You like travelling and camping. And you’re very good at fixing things.

BARATHEON: Maybe I should try my hand on doing a trade like Clovis. What do you think about refrigeration?

STARK: I’m pretty sure you can’t fix refrigerators. I was thinking more like broken furniture or some loose electrical wiring. Electricians get a lot of money.

BARATHEON: Good thing my wife’s not a gold digger.

STARK: She could be, you know. She’s full of surprises.

BARATHEON: That’s true. How about a chef?

STARK: You could be a chef. But wait, I’m the one on the non-acting route here. Stay in your lane please, Gendry.

BARATHEON: What would you have me do then, my lady?

STARK: Play 20 questions with me. You ready?

BARATHEON: Let’s do it.

STARK: Who’s your nemesis?

BARATHEON: Tormund Giantsbane.

STARK: [laughs] Tormund! Why?

BARATHEON: He beat me in Mario Kart. No one beats me in Mario Kart, Arya.

STARK: Excuse your adorable ass but I’m pretty sure I’ve beaten you more times than you can count.

BARATHEON: Tormund will beat you. I mean it. He’s too good.

STARK: We’ll invite him to dinner next time we’re in Winterfell. I’ll destroy him. Okay, if you were a suburban mum, what kind of a suburban mum would you be?

BARATHEON: Definitely the one that makes and packs their lunch.

STARK: Would you wear a hat that says ‘Daddy’?

BARATHEON: Um…

STARK: The answer is yes, Gendry. Yes, you will absolutely wear a hat that says ‘Daddy’.

BARATHEON: …okay.

STARK: If you had to be trapped on a desert island with one friend, who would you choose? And no, you can’t choose me.

BARATHEON: Probably Jon.

STARK: You can’t have Jon! I have Jon.

BARATHEON: You’re not the one stuck in a desert island here.

STARK: But still!

BARATHEON: Okay if you were trapped on a desert island with one friend, who would you choose then? And you can’t say Jon ‘cause I already chose him.

STARK: Probably Sansa then. Oh, wait no - Podrick.

BARATHEON: Excuse me _what_?

STARK: I’ll never get bored with Pod around since he’s always up to spar with me _and_ he can sing. He’ll lure the sea animals with his incredible voice and we can build a raft and they’ll pull us back to civilisation. As much as I love Jon, he’ll just brood and bore you to death. You can definitely have him.

BARATHEON: Is this what it feels like to be betrayed?

STARK: I have no idea what you’re talking about. Do you think you need to like a character in order to play them?

BARATHEON: Not necessarily. It’s my job to understand and empathise with a character to be able to play them and play them well. Even if I haven’t actually played an extremely wicked person, I’d enjoy the process of playing him.

STARK: I remember watching your short stint in that teenage drama_ Crossroads_, I think it was called? Your character was an absolute asshole. I’ve never hated any other character you’ve played more than him.

BARATHEON: Yeah, I never liked him either. But like in that instance, he was very fun to play because he was very different from who I am in real life. Like, who sleeps with three women all in _one day_ after confessing your love to someone else the night before?

STARK: A complete jackass would. Thank the gods you’re not a jackass.

BARATHEON: Thank you that means a lot.

STARK: Can you sing?

BARATHEON: I’m going to say no.

STARK: You can hum pretty well though. I like it when you hum the theme song for _Ice and Fire_. Even better when you play it on a kazoo!

BARATHEON: Should I get a kazoo? Start a kazoo band? I can get Jon and [Arya’s brother] Rickon to harmonise kazoos.

STARK: Oh my gods, that is the greatest idea you’ve ever had. Please make this happen. _Please_.

BARATHEON: Maybe we’ll do a special performance at the family Christmas party this year. Speaking of family, have you found out what we’re getting your parents for their anniversary?

STARK: You know Sansa always pulls through. We’re going to need to visit Oldtown though. Fancy a road trip?

BARATHEON: You bet. We could probably drive up to Highgarden too. Margaery’s been leaving me messages asking me to convince you to come by.

STARK: As much as I want to answer this, we’re getting off-topic again. Stop distracting me, Gendry!

BARATHEON: I’m sorry. It was probably not a good idea to do this over the phone. I’m 10 minutes out, can you wait till I get there?

STARK: No, it’s fine. We can do this! Where would you like your career to be in five years’ time?

BARATHEON: I don’t want to be settled into a specific role, I think. I want to experiment with different genres and maybe have enough skills to work behind-the-scenes more. Pretty excited about what it could hold.

STARK: Name your top three Westerosi stars that you’d like to play opposite with on a project.

BARATHEON: Torgo Nudho.

STARK: Okay, that’s one.

BARATHEON: That’s it, just him.

STARK: Right, I forgot about your weird man-crush on him.

BARATHEON: Alright, I take it back.

STARK: Too late! Were you wild in your twenties? _Are _you wild right now?

BARATHEON: Arya, you should know that I wasn’t and am not. Not even close.

STARK: You can be though. And not in an incriminating way or anything but I’ve got _plenty_ of stories about Gendry Baratheon’s hidden wild side.

BARATHEON: Sweetheart, please.

STARK: What do you think about being labelled as this year’s _Sexiest Actor in Westeros_?

BARATHEON: What? That’s a joke, right?

STARK: No, seriously. I’m reading the article right now. Apparently, you’re in the top three with Jaime Lannister and... no. No, no, no, no, _no._

BARATHEON: What, what, what’s wrong?

STARK: Robb’s…in the running.

BARATHEON: [laughs] Really?

STARK: I’m going to gouge my eyes out.

BARATHEON: Your brother’s a good-looking feller.

STARK: Don’t you dare.

BARATHEON: Just got here, reception will cut off in the lift. See you in the room in a few.

**Arya Stark is a Golden Hand-winning actress for the popular television show _A Song of Ice and Fire_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I over-indulged on my gendrya there but I hope you all enjoyed this one! Was soooo much fun getting in their heads and writing this and @natalia17 (in charge of the gorgeous insta edits) and I appreciate all the love and comments and reads, seriously! This won't be the end of this series yet so stay tuned...I might even turn it into an actual fic or something, you never know!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @stagaawolf as well - most likely will post updates there of future fics to come and if you have any ideas for the #CulturedInWesteros series or others, let me know and let's keep celebrating gendrya <3 <3
> 
> Let me know what you guys think <3


End file.
